High School DxD: Heat Of Battle
by LordxZae
Summary: A young yokai comes to Kuoh for unknown reasons, and is hiding something important. What is he hiding? What is his origin? Can Zenkei survive a war while trying to right his past wrongs? OCxHarem. Progressively OP MC. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP!**

 **BEE-!**

"Shut the hell up!" A young man yelled at the alarm clock, slamming his fist on the snooze button before pulling his blanket over his mop of black hair.

"Shit I can't be late on my first day!" He panicked as he jumped out of the bed and ran into his bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he was stood in the mirror examining himself.

"Good morning sexy!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. Although he wasn't a model, he knew he was attractive. He stood at 6"1 with a rather athletic build, despite not playing a sport a day in his life. Along with his bronze skin, golden eyes, and long black hair so he knew he definitely stood out from the local population.

Remembering the situation, Zenkei quickly got dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform, minus the jacket and ribbon, and sprinted toward the large school.

"Phew, made it on time." Zenkei sighed in relief as he walked onto the campus, drawing the attention of everyone in the courtyard. "Hey, who's the new guy? He's kind of cute." He heard a group of girls whisper to each other, thanks to his better than average hearing, causing him to grin as he continued walking to class.

Once he got to his homeroom he knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." A female voice invited from the other side. Walking in he was greeted by immediate silence followed by hushed whispers. "Class, this is Zenkei Okami, the new student I mentioned yesterday." The teacher, a busty blonde woman appearing to be in her late 20s, introduced him to the class. "Zenkei if you would please introduce yourself and tell us a something interesting about you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well, my name is Zenkei Okami, i'm from Kyoto, Japan and I hope to get along with all of you." He said with a somewhat forced smile, the truth is he honestly didn't care whether they got along or not seeing how he wasn't here to make friends. "Ok then Zenkei, please take any open seat, so we can get started." She told him as she started teaching the lesson.

Walking to an open seat near the back of the room, Zenkei whispered to the busty redhead next to his desk. "Is this seat available?" He asked the girl, feeling strangely on edge for some strange reason. "Sure, go ahead." She said with a gentle smile, motioning for him to sit down. "Hehe thanks, so what's your name beautiful?" He asked her with a flirty smile, causing her cheeks to flush slightly red at the unexpected compliment. "R-Rias, Rias Gremory." She stuttered, apparently not realizing her slip-up.

"A devil huh? So that's why I got that weird feeling from her." He silently mused to himself, though he never dropped his flirty smirk. "Hmm, I'll have to be careful around her." He thought, before realizing another young woman approach the duo. "And this is my friend Akeno Himejima." Rias introduced the even bustier raven-haired girl next to her.

Zenkei stared at Akeno for a moment when the same feeling as before washed over him. "Another one? Is this devil territory or something?!" He thought before realizing he had been staring directly at Akeno's oppai. "S-shit I'm sorry Akeno, I zoned out!" Zenkei apologized bowing to hide his minor nosebleed.

"Ufufufu, it's fine, besidesI like a man that knows what he wants." Akeno giggled with a sultry wink. "So I guess it's true, beautiful girls do run in packs." He said with a foxy grin, causing Akeno to blush like Rias did previously. The three of them talked all of class until lunch, mostly with the girls asking him questions and him either answering them or changing the subject completely, something that didn't go unnoticed to the girls.

 **RIIINNNGGG!**

"Ok class that's the bell for lunch, enjoy your break then please return on time." The teacher announced as everyone stood up and began to leave the room. "Zenkei would you like to eat with us?" Akeno asked him as he stood as well. "Well see i would, but I have to go buy a bento seeing as I left my lunch at home." The teen in question replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No problem, I have enough to share!" Akeno said dragging him out towards the old school building following behind Rias.

"Good idea Akeno, we can gauge his intentions better alone." The redhead thought to herself as they entered the clubhouse, with a confused Zenkei following behind them. "Quick question. Where exactly are we?" Zenkei asked as they entered the club room. "This..." Rias started as she opened the door. "is the Occult Research Club." She finished gesturing to the room filled with two couches, a large desk, and a coffee table.

"Occult Research Club?" Zenkei questioned. "Yes, it's a club that studies the paranormal." Akeno explained rather quickly. "No I kind of figured that, but I didn't take you guys as someone interested in the paranormal i guess." He lied, normally he wouldn't but he didn't want them to become suspicious of him. "Oh I see. Do you find us strange?" Rias asked slightly worried of scaring off the first person not afraid to approach her in a long time. "Why would I find you strange? People like what they like." Zenkei replied honestly curious as to why she was so worried. "Probably a princess thing." He mentally shrugged as he took a seat across from a petite white haired girl eating sweets.

"Hi, my name is Zenkei." He introduced himself to the girl. Only to receive a nod of acknowledgement from the snow-haired girl. "This is Koneko Toujou, she's a first year." Rias introduced the girl who didn't even spare him a second look. "Another yokai? I hope she doesn't smell me." Zenkei mentally panicked, thankful when the girl continued to ignore him and eat her desserts.

"Sorry about that. She isn't a very social person." Akeno apologized taking a seat next to him and pulling out her bento. "No need to apologize, I used to be exactly like her." Zenkei explained before looking over at her extended hand, passing him a chocolate bar. "Thanks Koneko." Zenkei smiled taking the gift, before freezing in terror as he heard her next words.

"You smell different." Koneko stated in a monotone that was barely audible, he was sure if it wasn't for his hearing, he'd have missed it. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" He internally screamed as he figured the others would catch on now. "Koneko! That's no way to treat a guest, apologize!" Rias barked at the first year. "I'm so-" She started. "No need for that, it's ok. I don't think you meant any harm by it and it didn't hurt my feelings." Zenkei interrupted, wanting to change the subject as quick as possible. To which Rias just shrugged and moved on asking Koneko where Kiba was. "I don't know, I haven't seen him." Was Koneko's response.

Afterwards Akeno and Zenkei started eating and talking about what he liked about his classes. His answer of the beautiful girls caused her to turn red and Koneko to mumble something about corruption and a "perverted trio" what ever that meant. After a failed attempt at convincing Koneko he wasn't a pervert the bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

Taking his seat back in class, Zenkei promptly fell asleep only to be awoken what felt like five minutes later by the bell signaling the end of his first day.

After school ended Zenkei made his way to a local park to go through his typical exercise routine. It was after he finished and was walking back to his apartment when he realized two things. First was he was that being followed. The second was that it was more than the small Nekomata, he had met earlier in the day following him.

Suddenly a spear of blue light embedded itself into the ground in front of the boy causing him to flip away in a fashion too skilled to be that of a normal high school student. "Damn, I missed. Oh well, next one won't. Said a figure floating above him in a deep voice, dripping with malice.

Looking closer at his assailant he saw he was a man in his late 30s with black hair in a grey trench coat, and matching pants with two black wings protruding from his back. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DUDE! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Zenkei snarled at his smug assailant, his eyes glowing radiantly and canine teeth sharpened substantially.

"Don't worry yourself mutt, you will be dead soon. But I will leave you my name so you have something to think about in the afterlife." The man said slowly lowering himself to the ground. "My name is Dohnaseek." He said landing on the street.

"And this..." He started, creating another light spear. "... Is your death." He finished before throwing said spear through Zenkei's chest, only for him to burst into smoke as Dohnaseek received a strong punch to the jaw launching him back into the front of a store and through the building.

"STUPID. FUCKING. CROW." Zenkei puncuated every word by taking a step closer with each, eyes shining wildly with rage. "ALL I WANTED WAS A LITTLE PEACE. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" He questioned picking the fallen angel up off of the ground before sending him through another wall and back into the street. Dohnaseek slowly crawled to his feet only to see a flash of blue and feel a searing pain in the center of his back.

"I MADE FRIENDS!" Zenkei shouted launching another ball of blue fire at the fallen angel from his mouth, hitting his assailant in the back again, sending the angel into another wall. "I SHOULD KILL YOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" He screamed before grabbing the angel by his wing and slamming him into the ground. Creating another ball of fire even larger than the last he was about to fry the angel when he saw a flash of red light, followed by a familiar voice.

"Zenkei?!" Rias screamed seeing the destruction causing the aforementioned teen to turn and look at her, only to see a look of shock on her face. Remembering where he was he turned back to the fallen angel only to see him flying away. "We shall meet again Mr.Okami because the next time we meet, you will die!" Shouted the wounded angel as he flew away from the group.

"Zenkei? What are you doing here?" He heard Rias question before realizing he was no longer in his human disguise. Feeling the top of his head to verify, he felt the familiar fur of his black ears. "Fuck." Zenkei thought to himself as he knew his cover was now blown and things could not go back to how they were. "Zenkei answer me!" Rias now yelled, seemingly assuming the worst and preparing for an altercation.

"I will, but can we go somewhere more private first." Zenkei replied raising his hands in surrender while hiding his yokai features realizing they were still in the middle of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the clubhouse, Zenkei was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Now that we're somewhere more private I'll ask you again. What were you doing fighting that fallen angel?" Rias demanded now with a stern look on her face. "He attacked me! All I was doing was defending myself!" Zenkei yelled back in defense, looking over he noticed Akeno lightly blush before she added, "Ufufu, you sure did.".

Rias turned around sending a sharp glare at her before sighing. "Akeno, please. Save it for another time." She said before turning back to Zenkei.

"And that doesn't explain why he attacked you in the first place." She said still wearing the same frown. "How the hell should I know!? They've been hunting me my whole life!" Zenkei shouted in exasperation.

"Then why are you here?" Rias pushed, her face softening only slightly at hearing he wasn't a threat. "I'm trying to hide from them." Zenkei answered, his voice full of shame.

"Doesn't seem like it." The unidentified blonde next to Koneko jumped in. Turning to glare at the blonde, Zenkei "I'm sorry pretty boy but I was talking to your master."

Meeting his glare, the blonde responded. "My name is Kiba Yuuto, and I would appreciate it if you used it." This struck a nerve with Zenkei, feeling as though the blonde was being a rather hostile for no real reason.

"Well Kiba, I'd appreciate not being attacked by every fallen angel I come across, but life isn't so sw" Zenkei snapped at the blonde, before feeling a flare of chaotic aura across the room. "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Rias barked at the two, her patience reaching its limit.

"Now Zenkei, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you were not aware. But this town is devil territory under my family's control and you can't just walk around doing as you please." Rias informed the teen who just shrugged off the glare he was receiving from the blonde.

"And seeing that it is my territory. That gives Yuuto, as my servant, the right to speak on the subject at hand." Rias said before looking at Kiba and adding, "No matter how little they know of the situation."

Patience seemed to finally be running thin for Zenkei when he spoke up again in a tone seemingly growing more agitated as time when on. "Are we done her princess? As you can see it late and I'd like to go home." Everyone present minus Rias and Akeno frowned heavily at the lack of respect he showed Rias.

The redhead in question paused as if going through some invisible checklist. "Before you leave I have to know, who are you really Zenkei?" She asked in a curious tone that confused him. A couple of minutes ago she was stern and all-business, and though she never directly threatened him. Zenkei could tell she was serious.

Now she seemed almost intrested to learn more about him. Ignoring that he moved on. "Tell you what, don't send neko here following behind me as a sign of good faith..." He began gesturing toward Koneko. "And I'll tell you what you want after class." He finished before walking toward the door with nothing more than a goodbye and a wave over his shoulder.

 **Next Day**

Walking into his first class of the day Zenkei cooly took his seat next to Rias, who greeted him almost as if nothing happened. The two talked mostly about little things that didn't matter much until Zenkei noticed her Rias's queen was missing, so he spoke up.

"Hey, where's Akeno?" He asked with a curious look. "She's out investigating the fallen angel that attacked you. I just wanted to make sure it was an isolated event and not something bigger." Rias whispered to him quietly so the other students wouldn't hear her.

"You sure it's a good idea for her to be doing that alone?" Zenkei questioned semi-worried things could go wrong. "No need to worry. She's a lot stronger than she looks." She assured the teen, putting his worries to rest.

Everything was rather uneventful for the rest of the day except for at lunch when a member of the Perverted Trio, he later learned that it was Issei Hyouduo, ran into Zenkei while being chased by various members of the kendo club. The impact causing the Zenkei, taken off guard, to fall face first into the giant mounds known as Rias's breasts.

"Shit my bad man!" The brunette said not slowing down for a second as he continued running away from the girls. "You ok Rias?" Zenkei asked pulling his face from her chest with a light blush to see her face the same shade of red as her hair.

"F-Fine." Rias answered unnerved by how calm Zenkei was about what just happened. "Random question, did you feel what I did?" Zenkei asked watching the boy running from the kendo club. "I-I'm not sure what you mean." Rias answered, somehow turning even redder at the implication.

"I don't know how to explain it but I felt something really strong in that kid." Zenkei elaborated. "Oh yeah that, come with me. I know someone who may be able to shine light on that." Rias said before walking in the direction of the student council's office.

Rias knocked on the door receiving a faint enter from the other side. "Ahh Rias, who is this you've brought with you?" Greeted a young woman with black hair styled in a short bob, and a pair of glasses.

"Hi Sona, this is Zenkei Okami." Rias introduced him. "Hello Zenkei." Sona greeted with a small bow before introducing herself. "I am Souna Shitori, I'm the-" She was interrupted by Rias who simply stated "Sona, he knows."

This caused no noticeable difference in the girls reaction as she introduced herself using her real name. "Ah I see. Zenkei, my name is Sona Sitri. Heiress to the Sitri clan." Sona corrected herself before turning to the girl behind her.

"This is Tsubaki Shinra, my queen." She stated before turning to the only other male in the room. "And this is Saji Genshirou, one of my pawns." Sona finished. "Sup!" Saji greeted, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"See he's cool, why can't the other blonde be like him?" Zenkei whined to Rias, obviously talking about her Kiba. "Yuuto is cool." Rias said defending her knight. "You two just got off on the wrong foot." She continued. "Yeah I know somewhere I'd like to put my foot." Mumbled Zenkei, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Rias in return. "Ok, Ok. I'll play nice." He huffed.

"Anyway Rias," Sona coughed. "Is Zenkei here a new addition to your peerage?" Sona questioned curious as to how he knew they were devils. "Sadly no, actually Zenkei is a Yokai." Rias informed the raven-haired teen. "Oh?" Sona asked her curiosity peeked. "If you don't mind me asking what kind of yokai are you?" She asked Zenkei. "Not at all, I'm a Kitsune Yokai." He answered, showing his ears and tail just for emphasis.

"Oh I see. I'm sure Rias has already informed you to be on your best behavior in our territory then?" Sona inquired causing the aforementioned redhead to scoff at her. "If you must know, I informed him though that shouldn't be any of you concern seeing as this is MY territory." Rias challenged her childhood friend.

"Anyways..." Sona continued ignoring Rias's last statement. "... I'm sure you're both here for a reason, if I may inquire why?" The Sitri heiress asked. "Yes, I was wondering what you know about Issei Hyouduo." Rias asked causing Tsubaki to pass Sona a file on the brunette.

"Let's see..." Sona said opening the file. "He is a third-year high school student in Class 3-B and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio." Sona informed the redhead. "Holy shit, is he really that perverted?" Zenkei questioned, shocked that it was bad enough to be put on record.

"Worse." Saji replied shaking his head in disappointment. "We used to hangout until he started ditching me to peep on the kendo club with baldy and goggles." Saji continued refering to the other two members of the trio. "Ahahaha, this is what happens when you let virgins loose in a school full of girls." Zenkei laughed at the blonde's description of the perverted group.

"If you two are done," Sona began glaring in the duo's direction. "He also appears to be in possession of some type of Sacred Gear, though we only believe it to be a Twice Critical." The council leader continued.

"I see thank you Sona." Rias thanked her friend as she and Zenkei made their way out, seeing that lunch was almost over. "Also Rias, I would consider looking for another option before stooping that low." Sona added as they left but received no answer.

 **After school**

Entering the club house again Zenkei greeted everyone inside before walking over to a certain blonde sitting next to Koneko. Seeing the teen approaching him, Kiba immediately stood up meeting the yokai's stare. "Hey man," Zenkei began once he was close enough for the two to talk. "I just want to say sorry for how I acted yesterday, taunting you was unnecessary at that time seeing as how you just wanted to make sure your king was safe." Zenkei apologized, shocking the knight who expected a fight.

"Understandable, I know what it's like to lose your temper. Especially after being randomly attacked." Kiba responded, lowering his guard. "Speaking of which," Akeno interrupted the two. "Zenkei, I found the fallen angel who attacked you. Problem is he isn't working alone so Rias and I agreed it would be best for you to have an escort home until we figure out what they are planning..."

She finished before looking at Rias. "... And considering we all have contracts to make we decided it should be me since I'm the least busy." Rias quickly stated turning a slight shade of pink at the idea of going home with Zenkei. "Umm ok, but I could always just do this." He stated before disappearing in a puff of blue flames, causing Rias to look disappointed.

"Aww don't look so sad, of course you can come home with me." Zenkei whispered in her ear from behind her making her fall out of her chair, face crimson red at being caught. "I-I'm not sad, I just want to make sure you are safe. As a friend I care about you." Rias replied, her face still burning a bright red. "Of course you do princess." Zenkei said smugly, helping her back to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had past since then and though the fallen angels had yet to make a move Zenkei was still constantly on guard. It had taken most of the walk to Zenkei's apartment, they decided walking would make it easier for them to not be tracked, for Rias to finally talk him out of confronting the group.

The suggestion of an entire faction going to war against him, finally killing his lust for battle and seemingly reminding him of why he was hiding.

Class had been over for about an hour when Zenkei strolled into the clubroom, having made it a habit to hang out with the ORC due to a lack of social life outside of them. He'd had friends before the fallen angels found him again, even a girlfriend, but he was forced to leave that behind for their safety when shit went sideways. Now he was starting from scratch again.

Rias had also reincarnated Issei as a devil that week as well, after he was targeted by the fallen angels for apparently containing the Boosted Gear. Go figure, Herbert the Pervert was pretty powerful, well he could be.

Walking into the room he was greeted warmly by almost everyone except for Issei, who didn't really like him due to his bluntness and the fact that he made fun of him for being a pervert, and Koneko, who he wasn't even sure was capable of showing emotion at this point.

Rias went around telling everyone, minus Zenkei, what contracts they needed to fill ending with Issei interrupting his rant about becoming harem king to inform him.

"And I'm going to be sending Zenkei with you, as added protection seeing as this person has yet to earn my trust." She finished, holding up a hand to stop the protest Zenkei was forming. "I know you don't do devil jobs, but you are free member at the moment, so think of it as a security job." Rias stated hinting at the opportunity to fight something which was too tempting for him to pass on.

"Fine, but this better be worth missing training." The yokai sighed, hating the idea of going to a contract ceremony. Humans made Zenkei nervous, though Rias never knew why. "For you princess, I'd do anything." Zenkei joked adding a deep bow.

"Dude, why do you always act so damn weird." Issei groaned when he witnessed Zenkei's theatrics. "It's called making a joke, if you weren't always perving on women you'd know most girls like a guy that can make them laugh." Zenkei snapped back at the pervert. "Besides, I hear no complaints from her." Zenkei said standing up, not noticing the bright blush on Rias's cheeks.

"Now pervert let's go." He said grabbing Issei's shoulder. "I almost forgot Zenkei, Issei is a new devil so he can't teleport just yet." Akeno said just as the two were about to leave. "He can't teleport by magic circles yet, my seductive second-in-command." Zenkei simply added before he and Issei disappeared in a flash of blue flames, causing Rias to frown at the sight of the fire.

"I know he's nothing like that bastard, but those flames always remind me of that damned Phenex." Rias thought to herself, hiding her slight scowl.

 **Outside Contractor's Home**

"Hold on Issei, something isn't right." Zenkei pointed out, gesturing to open door. "Is that why we didn't teleport inside like normal?" Issei questioned, now on edge due to the yokai's warning.

"No, that'd be because I don't want to find out if I can survive a shotgun blast to the face after scaring the shit out of some human." Zenkei quipped, pressing Issei's buttons unintentionally. "Well I'm going in, you can wait in the cold if you want to." Issei snapped, pushing the front door of the dark house open.

Suddenly Zenkei realized what was giving him the off feeling, luckily just in time to push Issei out of the way of a figure jumping out of the shadows with a light sword. "Ahhhh!" Zenkei screamed out, taking the slash across his back, matching the one on his chest.

"Hahaha, listen to that shitty devil scream." A deranged voice laughed from where the shadow retreated into the darkness. His eyes adjusting, Zenkei saw a young man with snow white hair, in an exorcist uniform standing there with a crazed smile on his face.

"Poor shitty devil, I bet that hurts like shit." The exorcist laughed with no remorse in his voice. Unfortunately he was wrong, though the large cut hurt it was nothing Zenkei hadn't felt before. He quickly dodged another slash while contorting his body and kicking the exorcist in the chest, pushing the man away from him

"Asia!?" Issei called from behind him as a blonde woman, dressed in a nun's outfit, entered the room. "I-Issei!? What are you doing here?" Asia questioned , only for the exorcist to answer for the devil. "Asia, how do you know this shitty devil?" The exorcist questioned the nun.

"Of fucking course." Zenkei mumbled growing more irritated by the second. "Me and Issei are friends! please don't hurt him Freed!" The nun yelled moving in front of Issei. "Oh goodie now I have two devils, and a slutty traitor!" Freed laughed maniacally. "Oh I know! I'll kill them, then maybe we can have some fun before I kill you too!" The young man exclaimed excitedly before lifting his gun toward Issei, pulling the trigger. Only for Zenkei to tackle him to the ground causing his shot to miss it's target.

"Unfortunately I'm not a devil." Zenkei snarled, swinging a kick toward Freed's hand and knocking the pistol out of the exorcist's hand. He thought he had the advantage before being punched in the face, pushing him away from his unexpected attacker.

"Try again shitty devil!" Freed laughed with a sick smile on his face before pulling another pistol from an unseen holster, shooting Zenkei in the leg and making him drop to one knee. "DAMMIT PERVERT HELP ME, YOU CAN STARE AT THE NUN'S ASS LATER!" The teen yelled, in even more pain than before as Freed raised his gun to Zenkei's forehead. This seemed to snap Issei out of his trance, making him move from behind Asia towards the young man, preparing to summon his Boosted Gear.

Only for a flash of red-light to stop him. When the light died down it revealed Rias and the rest of her peerage, who immediately noticed Zenkei's beaten and bloody form. "Zenkei what happened!?" Rias yelled, worried about the yokai who looked seconds from passing out from the pain he was in with a pistol to his head.

"Even more shitty devils to slay!" Freed suddenly shouted in excitement at seeing even more opponents. "Ara Ara, such language for an exorcist, don't you think?" Akeno questioned in her usual cheerful voice despite the grim situation. "And such slutty tits on such a shitty devil, I may let you live to satisfy my needs." Freed replied with a hungry look in his eyes, while keeping this gun to the still kneeling Zenkei's head.

Flaring her aura Rias got everyone's attention, the exorcist and nun included. "Looks like we may as well dispose of him while were here." Rias said in a dark voice, before nodding.

There was a brief moment of still before Kiba appeared standing behind Zenkei with a sword buried into Freed's shoulder, causing him to drop the gun and scream.

"Oh thank god!" Zenkei rasped weakly walking over to the group before passing out, Koneko barely managing to catch him.

"Rias, there are multiple strong energy signatures incoming." Akeno informed her king. "Ok, prepare the magic circle, we're leaving." Rias stated aloud, launching a blast at the roof above the exorcist, causing the ceiling to collapse in on him. "Yuuto, grab Issei. Koneko has Zenkei, hurry!" Rias ordered. Carrying the frozen pervert over his shoulder, Koneko suddenly called out in a almost panicked voice. "Rias, he's hurt bad, we have to go now!" The rook seemed unnerved, seeing the large amount of blood the now unconscious Zenkei was leaking.

Having sparred with him most, she was aware of how much it took to keep the teen down. He seemed to shrug off most injuries he had gotten while sparring almost instantly, but these wounds weren't healing.

"I'm aware Koneko, relax. We are." Rias replied calmly. "Rias, we have to take Asia with us!" Issei yelled turning back to the blonde nun in question. "No Issei, We Are Not Taking Your Nun Friend!" Rias answered harshly leaving no room for argument. Suddenly there was a flash of red-light as the whole peerage disappeared.

 **Back At The Clubhouse**

"Akeno, do what you can to try and help Zenkei's healing start up. Get Yuuto to help you take him into the back room so he can be comfortable at least." Rias ordered in a tired voice, receiving a nod in response from the queen. "Rias, can we talk about-" Issei started before being interrupted by Rias slapping him firmly across the cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Rias yelled at the brunette, who held his head down because of the stinging slap he just received.

"I told you to stay away from the nun, but no! Instead you almost get yourself, along with Zenkei killed because you were to distracted by her to fight!" Rias continued her rant. Feeling angry his mistake almost cost them their lives and feeling guilty for pretty much forcing Zenkei to go.

"You're right Buchou, I'm sorry." Issei apologized in a low voice, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Don't apologize to me Issei, apologize to the person who risked their life trying to protect you because you wanted to play with the nun instead of fighting!" Rias snapped back before heading into the back when Akeno and Kiba had taken Zenkei.

Instead of following her, he took a seat on one of the couches, staring into space until he realized Akeno was calling him. "I'm sorry what did you say Akeno?" Issei asked looking up her seeing the blood on her shirt. "I said you should go home Issei, it's getting late." The raven-haired girl repeated in her usual sweet voice before starting again.

"Don't beat yourself up he'll be fine. From the looks of some of these scars he's been through worse." She said solemnly, though it's did ease his nerves enough to send him home. "I hope you forgive him Zenkei, he must feel terrible." Akeno thought to herself pitying the perverted brunette.

 **The Next Morning**

Waking up the next morning in an unfamiliar room, Zenkei immediately noticed something was different. First being the lack of pain after being sliced open again then shot. Second was the soft, warm feeling enveloping his arm at that moment. "Mmmm Zenkei, you're so strong." He heard a feminine voice hum as he unconsciously flexed his arm.

Looking over he saw a sleeping Akeno clinging to his right arm as if he'd dissappear if she let go. "Is that so?" He asked with a foxy grin, waking the fallen hybrid from her sleep. "What happened?" She asked confused, her mind still clouded before she realized where she was. "Huh, Zenkei?" She asked like a confused child.

"Well good morning to yo-" Was all he had time to say before she wrapped her arms around his neck in what he could only explain as the world's strongest bear hug. "Oh thank maou you're alright!" She exclaimed, almost fully on top of him.

And that's when he noticed it, something was off but he couldn't tell what. But now the sensation of skin on skin made it obvious. "Uhhh Akeno, not that I don't enjoy the view or anything, but why are we naked?" The teen asked, genuinely puzzled. "Oh yeah i forgot about that." She said moving from on top of him to sitting next to him.

"To answer your question, we are naked because your injuries were pretty bad and you weren't healing, so I wanted to keep an eye on you. But I could only heal you to the best of my ability if we had maximum skin to skin contact." She explained as if it were a natural occurrence in her life. Thinking about the previous night caused Zenkei to unknowingly scrowl, making Akeno feel as though she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable but I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up, I'll leave now if you want." She said sadly as she moved to get up, only to be stopped when Zenkei wrapped an arm around her stomach pulling her back to him. "Woah there, it's ok, I don't mind. I was just thinking about last night..." The teen explained trailing off causing her to relax and melt into his strong grip.

"Yeah, how are you feeling after all of that?" Akeno asked as she leaned on his chest earning a wince from the yokai. "A little sore, but I've woken up in worse shape." The teen replied putting emphasis on his last words. "I'm sorry we weren't there to help you, honestly we should've looked more into a first time summon. It was a mistake, Rias just wanted you and Issei to get to bond together." Akeno apologized, though Zenkei just shook his head.

"No I don't regret going because then the pervert would have died, and he doesn't deserve that. I do, however, wish he had some kind of combat training, so i could have had at least a little backup so I didn't get my ass kicked." He stated with a small laugh that turned into a wheeze. "I just feel guilty that you got hurt and I wasn't there to help-" She started only to be cut off by Zenkei.

"Don't feel guilty, you didn't know what was waiting for us there and honestly I'm glad you weren't there, that guy was tough and I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt because of my inability to defeat a simple exorcist. In fact I'm sure my old sensei would skin me if he ever found out how easily I went down yesterday..." He said with a small shudder. "Who is this Sensei, you seem to mention him alot. Were the two of you close?" Rias's queen asked curiously.

"Heh, I guess you could say that the old man is all of the family I have." He answered her as she yawned. "Huh, I guess saving my life took alot out of her." Zenkei thought to himself before Akeno asked him another question that caught his attention. "How did you get this?" She asked running her finger over the scar on his chest.

"That my dear, is a story for another time." He said before releasing Akeno from his grasp, much to her dismay, and slide out of the bed "Now get some rest, I can feel how drained you are." He told her as he got dressed before leaving home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later That Day**

"I can't believe Rias wouldn't help Asia!" Issei thought to himself as he walked through a park and passed the fountain where it all started. "Seems like just yesterday." Issei unknowingly said aloud as he let his mind wander, subconsciously placing his hand over where Raynare had impaled him with her light spear. He could still feel the burn from the foreign object sticking out of his chest.

It scared him to remember how close he was to dying, feeling the cold embrace of death slowly creep upon him.

"It does seem like yesterday doesn't it, Ise?" A sultry voice whispered into his ear, bringing him back to the real world. On instinct Issei jumped back from the person infront of him, only to come face to face with Raynare. "What? My beauty still leaves you speechless?" She asked not getting an answer from the shocked brunette. "How pathetic." She said to the brunette who was still too shocked to form a response. "W-What do you want?" Issei asked, forcing his voice not to crack as he summoned his Boosted Gear and got into his useless fighting stance.

"Hahaha how pathetic. You still have no clue how to use it do you?" Raynare laughed smugly, creating a light spear in her palm. "Wet dreams, pervert." She said smashing the light spear into the side of the teen's head knocking him out. "Now for step two." She mused picking up the unconscious Issei.

 **Occult Research Club**

"So she walked up to him in the park and grabbed him?" Zenkei asked, still not believing his ears. "How is she so good at hunting him?" Zenkei thought, trying to picture the situation presented to him. "Wait." He suddenly said, realizing something.

"Doesn't Akeno know where they are hiding out?" We can go get him! The yokai exclaimed, standing to prepare to go when Rias just sadly shook her head. "We can't just chase blindly after them Zenkei, what if it's a trap?" Rias said solemnly, obviously thinking more rationally than the hot-headed yokai.

 **Abandoned Church**

Waking up in an unfamiliar room, Issei was greeted by a pounding headache and an unsettling feeling in his stomach that he didn't want to know where he was. Then he remembered. "Raynare." Issei seethed under his breath. "Awww, were you thinking about little ol' me?" The raven haired fallen angel said entering the makeshift cell Issei was currently held in.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Issei spat, tired of being haunted by the busty reminder of how weak he was. "Simple my dear pervert, I want what's inside of you." Raynare responded a sick smile spreading across her face.

"My sacred gear? I don't even know how to use it, why do you want it?" Issei said mentally preparing for another fight he's likely to lose. "That's not your problem, now back to sleep!" She said pulling her hand back to punch the brunette. "Raynare, it's time. We can handle him after the nun." Dohnaseek said leaning on the doorway. Turning around, she glared at him before knocking Issei out again. His last thoughts before darkness overtook him being, "Asia..."

Waking again in an unfamiliar place again Issei was this time greeted by a sight that almost gave him a heart attack, because standing infront of him was a giant crimson dragon. Staring into his soul with it's piercing green eyes, the dragon spoke in a voice quaking with power. **[We meet at last child.]**

This made Issei flinch at the unexpected voice. "W-Who are you?" Issei asked cautiously. **[My name is Ddraig partner, and I'm here to help you free you from this cell.]** The now named Ddraig replied to the brunette. "How are you going to do that?" Issei asked confused. **[Just trust me partner and we'll show these crows true domination.]** Ddraig told him.

"Ok." Issei said unsure of what the dragon meant.

 **With ORC**

"Remind me again why you can't just let me go get Issei?" Zenkei asked, growing more impatient by the second. "Because it could be an ambush and we need to prepare -" Rias started for what felt like the 20th time.

"Or it's more likely than not they know we're on the way and they're killing YOUR pawn." Zenkei said growing irritated at how slowly she was responding to a threat on the life of Issei.

"Zenkei calm down, Rias is doing everything she can to make sure everyone comes out of this safe." Akeno said trying to get the kitsune to relax. "Besides didn't he almost get you killed a couple of days ago?" Kiba added in, wondering why Zenkei was so worried about the pervert when last week he and the brunette seemed to be enemies. "Because he didn't ask to be dragged into this life, so I can't even fault him for being weak. Besides nobody deserves to die like a dog" Zenkei replied bluntly.

"He didn't ask for a Sacred Gear, nor to be targeted by the fallen angels because of that." He said coldly. This made the blonde knight think about Issei's situation. "Of course he didn't, now he's probably getting tortured because of it." Kiba thought to himself before looking to Zenkei with fire in his eyes. "Zenkei, I agree with you we should go now before something happens!" The knight exclaimed.

"Finally someone gets it!" Zenkei said silently. "Well while you worry about yourselves, we're going to saving the pervert." Zenkei annouced to the girls, placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Zenkei you don't even know where they are!" Rias shouted, standing behind her desk.

"True but I can find them." He said wiggling his nose playfully. "Dammit Zenkei that's enough! You can run off on your suicide mission on your quest for revenge but I won't stand by and let you drag my servant to his death as well!" Rias finally snapped at the teen.

Zenkei turned and looked at her, his eyes glowing. "This has nothing to do with revenge, but if I kill them while saving Issei then I'd say I solved two problems." He said calmly before disappearing with Kiba.

 **Abandoned Church**

Appearing outside the church they both realized quickly realized it was far too quiet. "I don't like this, it's almost like they were waiting on us." Kiba whispered to Zenkei while the yokai scanned their surroundings. "No if they were waiting for us, we'd both be full of light spears by now." Zenkei replied quietly.

"Come on let's scope out the area." The teen told the knight as they walked out from behind their tree cover. "Oh my what do we have here? The shitty devils have come to die with their friend." A familiar voice said from behind them. Spinning around the devils meet the glare of the crazed exorcist Freed Sellzen.

"I'll handle him Zenkei, you go find Issei." Kiba told the yokai as he stepped forward to battle the stray exorcist. "Ok man just be careful, Rias is going to kill me if you die." Zenkei replied wearily as he ran around the church. "Now if I were a kidnapped pervert, where would I be?" Zenkei wondered out loud for a second.

Suddenly, as if answering him, an explosion of draconic energy flare to life from the back of the church. "Huh, lucky me..?" Zenkei thought shrugging before breaking into a sprint in the direction of the power he sensed. Reaching the source he look into a nearby window to Issei standing in the center of a room with a red gauntlet on his hand. He also noticed a kind of blank look in Issei's eyes.

"Alright, let's do this!" Zenkei hyped himself up before running forward and punching the wooden wall, effectively splintering a large hole in it. "Holy shit what was that!?" Issei jumped back at the destruction of the wall. "That, dear pervert, was two tails of power!" Zenkei stated with a prideful grin.

"Now come on before your stalker comes to see what-" Zenkei stopped when a light spear exploded through his chest, making him spit up a large of blood. "Noooooo!" Issei screamed as he watched the life leave the yokai's eyes.Dropping the skewered corpse, a smiling Dohnaseek looked to Issei. "I said told you you'd die." He said to Zenkei's prone form before throwing another spear at Issei, only for it to shatter while at the same time Zenkei appeared in front of Issei.

"I was hoping you'd be stupid enough to rush in without back up." Zenkei said quietly with a small predatory grin. "But how? I killed you!" Dohnaseek shouted looking at the corpse, to see it burst into a cloud of smoke. "How, he didn't even see me coming this time!" He raged to himself.

"Can't believe you fell for that twice! Just how stupid are you?" The very much still alive Zenkei mocked. "Dammit!" He yelled out, realising that he had been played like a fiddle.

"Oh, looks like your weaklings heard your war cry and came to help." Zenkei pointed out the 5 stray exorcists now behind Dohnaseek. Turning to Issei, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Want to help me crack some skulls with that thing?" He said motioning to the teens gauntlet. "Yeah, but I still don't know how to use it. Plus I'd slow you down and you'd just get hurt again." Issei said his eyes downcast.

"Don't worry they don't seem as skilled as a certain priest Kiba's slicing up currently. Beside you're harem king, you got this." Zenkei said, effectively shattering any nerves Issei was experiencing before launching three balls of blue-fire efficiently dropping three exorcists. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go clip a little birdie's wings." He said with a look matching that of a predator staring down dinner. "Remind me not to make enemies with you." Issei said before looking toward the two he was tasked with defeating, uncertaincy showing on his face. "Don't worry about it. They're really weak, even for you." Zenkei said no even bothering to turn around and risk his prey escaping.

"Now then crow, let's dance." Zenkei said quietly, dashing forward and swinging at the fallen angel, forcing Dohnaseek to jump back to dodge and out of the previously made hole. Zenkei looked feral as his teeth sharpened and his tails waved back and forth aggressively. "Now prepare to die crow!" Zenkei snarled creating two more clones of himself, both looking just as feral as the original.

Meanwhile Issei was so absorbed in his "challenge", as Ddraig had put it. "How do I use you, damned lizard!" Issei yelled as he struggled to fight armed exorcists with his bare hands. [For now do what you can, I can't boost more than once without destroying your body currently. So I'll have to save it for when you need it.] A deep voice responded in Issei's head. "I'm that weak huh?" Issei asked, barely dodging a light sword belonging to one of the remaining exorcists. [I'm afraid so boy, though these are the limitations of a mere human.] Ddraig responded bluntly causing something to click in Issei's head.

"No. Those were my limits, but i'm no longer a mere human. I'm Issei Hyoudou and I am going to be harem king!" Issei exclaimed, knocking out one of the exorcist he was facing with an uppercut from his gauntlet.

 **With Zenkei**

"Stay still and let me hit you!" Zenkei shouted chasing a fleeing Dohnaseek through the forest surrounding the church. The lack of a reponse from the terrified fallen angel only serving the purpose of enraging the yokai even further. "Shit, I need time to make space between me and this dog!" Dohnaseek thought before seeing a sight that made almost none of his plan matter.

"Come on dammit, see me!" He mentally yelled cutting sharply in the direction of two females he'd been stationed her with. Luckily his plan worked as they turned in his direction as spotted his pursuers and created lightspears.

This meant nothing to the yokai who was currently with his clones pursuing the cowardly crow. Charging head on into the battle each of his clones sent drop kicks to either female blocking Dohnaseek while the original leapt over the fight continuing after his target. Finally he caught Dohnaseek by lauching a blast of his fox fire, hitting the angel in the back knocking him into a nearby tree.

Before Dohnaseek could even recover he felt the force of someone kicking him in the side, effectively slamming him back into the tree while also snapping it in half. "I hope this is the most painful thing you've ever experienced." Zenkei snarled stepping on the angels chest. He sensed one of his clones had been defeated and the other was on it's last stand against the two fallen angels, so he knew he had to make this quick. "Why the hell do you bastards keep coming after me!" Zenkei growled lowly.

"I bet you'd love to know dog." Dohnaseek wheezed. Pushing down harder Zenkei grinned in satisfaction at the sound of man's ribs cracking. "Are those your last words?" Zenkei questioned forming a ball of his blue flame in his hand. Thanks I'm no small part to his enhanced senses Zenkei heard something coming at him fast.

Jumping away he turned to see a yellow lightspear pierce the chest of Dohnaseek from one of the most sexy sights he had ever seen. The tall, busty woman had brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye. He stared entranced at the woman rivaling Akeno in beauty, until his eyes shifted and his gaze seemed to warm slightly.

"What happened? Did you finally realize how lucky you are to have me deal your final blow." She asked as she began to slowly saunter toward him, holding another lightspear to his throat.

"What took you so long?" He asked, confusing the beauty infront of him. Her mouth opened to question what he was talking about when she heard a thunderclap and a jolt of electricity shot through her body, making her fly off the ground before crashing back down in a sizzling heap.

"Ara ara, did you think I'd leave you out here all by yourself?" Akeno asked, biting her finger. Zenkei ignored her question for the moment in favor of questioning the dying Dohnaseek again. Placing his foot back on the fallen angels chest he cleared his throat. "Where were we again?" He asked before realizing the man had died from the hole in his chest.

"Damn." He silently cursed before leaving with Akeno to meet Rias and the other inside the church, where Issei was sat silently weeping while Rias tried her best to console him. Looking behind Rias, he could clearly see Asia's lifeless body lying there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rahhh!" Issei yelled as he charged back in to the fight with Zenkei's clone. "You're still too sloppy with your attacks. How do you expect to defend those you care for if you can't defeat me!" The clone snarled slamming a strong punch into the teen's stomach, launching him into a tree behind him. It's been this same thing everyday since Issei asked Zenkei to train him two months ago.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

It was a week after the fallen angel incident and things were slowly starting to return to normal. Well most things, Issei was still devastated by the disappearance of his favorite blonde and it showed. "Zenkei can I talk to you for a moment?" Rias asked the yokai as they walked to the clubhouse. "Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?" He asked noticing her troubled expression.

"I'm sure you've noticed Issei's mood change lately. I was just wondering if you could talk to him and try to make him feel better?" The redhead pleaded with the yokai. "Yeah, I was on my way to go talk to him anyway" He replied rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly. "Huh thought for sure she was going to ask me to join her peerage, oh well saves me the trouble of rejecting." He shrugged off the thought and started his search for the pawn.

After checking all of the usual places to find the brunette Zenkei found Issei sitting on the roof of the school, alone. "Hey kid, how you feeling?" He asked sitting next to Issei, only to be ignored. "So silent treatment huh? No, it's cool i get it. I wouldn't want to talk either" The yokai continued coolly.

"No, you don't get it, You don't understand!" Issei snapped violently. "Asia died because nobody but me wanted to help her!" He continued, his voice cracking from the emotion. Suddenly Zenkei's demeanor changed. Gone was the fire always lit in his eyes. "No Issei, I understand fully what you're feeling." He said in a voice saturated with pain.

"I know all too well the pain of losing the only thing you had left, that's why I want to help you." Zenkei the looked Issei in the eyes, the usual fire relit in his eyes. "You can't just sit around and mope forever. You might as well have died with her if that's the case." This caught Issei's attention.

"But-" Issei started. "No buts! You'll never be harem king if you don't quit your pity party and get your hands on some real power." Zenkei told him. To which Issei replied, questioning how he was going to get stronger.

"Ok, I can train you if you want. But you have to take this seriously or it won't be worth anything, then I'll kick you ass for wasting my time." Zenkei offered the teen. "Fine. For Asia." Issei said determined. They then agreed on a time and place to meet the next day. "And stop moping all the damn time, it's a buzzkill!" Zenkei called out leaving Issei alone on school's roof, the setting sun causing his shadow to stretch behind him.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

That's what lead to this. Issei getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter at 8am by the yokai who was miles ahead of Issei in terms of skill. "Zenkei shouldn't you tone it down a bit? He can't learn to fight if you don't let him throw a punch." Rias told Zenkei on the sideline where they stood with the rest of the ORC.

"Rias didn't you ever learn pain is the best teacher?" Zenkei asked nonchalantly as his clone walked up to the duo, dragging an unconscious Issei behind him. "Akeno back me up here." Zenkei said, hoping to get the yokai to see his point. Looking down at the bruised and battered teen, Akeno giggled softly before looking back at Zenkei. "Maybe you should hold back a little." She suggested, blushing while her sadistic streak caused wild fantasies to fly through her head.

Then Kiba's voice broke through her thoughts with an almost insane request. "Zenkei would you like to spar?" He asked smiling. "Heh I'm not very good with swords but I suppose it couldn't hurt." Zenkei replied mindlessly walking back over to ths field. Using his Sacred Gear Kiba created two swords, one for himself and one for Zenkei. However upon walking onto the field he realized Zenkei had a sword. A long steel katana, with a golden fox symbol on its black handle, was gripped in his left hand.

"Zenkei I didn't know you owned a sword." Rias pointed out from the sideline. "Yes, that's because I rarely use it. It was a gift my mother left with my Sensei for when I was older." He said somewhat sadly before switching back to normal. "Anyway, Kiba treat this as a duel. Anything goes until someone gives up or can't continue." He announced to the knight, making the females on the sideline to sigh at his recklessness.

"Rias could you count us down?" He asked the redhead, whose response was to sigh before steeping forward. "3,2,1, Begin!" She yelled taking a quick step back onto the sidelines.

Kiba immediately put his knight piece to good use, disappearing in a burst of speed. He appeared behind a unsuspecting Zenkei before slashing his sword through him causing everyone on the sideline to gasp in horror only for Zenkei to explode into a puff of smoke.

"What!?" Kiba panicked before realizing he had seen this before. "That time when Akeno hit him with her lightning! It's the same as now!" He thought turning around and narrowly dodged Zenkei's swipes at him. "Huh looks like that didn't distract you long enough." Zenkei smirked as Kiba jumped away from his wild swings to create space.

"Oh well, worked anyway." As he said that Zenkei took a quick step forward causing the on guard Kiba to take a step back, only for him to trip over another Zenkei clone who was crouched behind him. Seeing an opportunity to end the fight against an opponent that out skilled him, Zenkei went for an axe kick at the prone knight. Without any time to spare Kiba rolled away from the kick, causing it to lightly crack the ground where his head was.

"Oops, looks like you forgot to take me seriously." Zenkei said both he and his clone wearing predatory grins and both holding swords. "Oh no, not another Akeno!" Rias cried out causing said devil to snap out of her trance with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Heh well now I know what I needed." Kiba replied creating another sword in his other free hand with a excited grin.

Moving quicker than Zenkei could follow, Kiba blurred toward the real Zenkei and kneed him in the gut, before turning and slicing the clone in two. "There we go now it's a party!" Zenkei shouted still holding his feral smirk after getting back to his feet. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Issei was starting to come to after getting beaten only to hear Zenkei's excited cry.

"Ummm, why are they trying to kill each other?" Issei asked the girls nervously, as he crawled to his feet while rubbing his neck. "Kiba challenged Zenkei to spar with him." Rias informed the pawn. Issei was mid-response when they saw Kiba disappear in Zenkei's direction. Seeing his opponent's disappearance the yokai tried to take off toward Kiba, only to cry out when he received a slash across his chest. The phantom strikes kept coming, slowly chipping away the yokai's defenses until he was covered in cuts and rocking on unsteady legs.

"Last resort!" Zenkei grunted to himself. Then a wave of pressure set in. It wasn't unbearably powerful but it was enough to give everyone present some difficulty breathing.

The source of this radiant, almost divine power was Zenkei who had just released all three of his white capped ebony tails, which were now swaying erratically behind him. His golden eyes shining brilliantly as he smirked viciously before holding out his sword, which morphed until it was a tall, black glaive with golden accents. There was a bright flash, that when gone reveiled a four-tailed Zenkei standing there menacingly.

"Woah..." Issei said dumbstruck at this explosion of power and the appearance of this new weapon. Rias and Akeno seemed to agree with him while Koneko appeared nervous for some reason. "Zenkei?" She said quietly to herself. Seeing her discomfort Rias placed her hand on Koneko's shoulder. "What's wrong Koneko?" Rias asked the concern apparent in her voice. "T-that look on his face, its the same as-" An explosion shook area dragging their attention to the field once again, however what they saw horrified them.

What they saw was Zenkei brutally beating and slicing Kiba before slamming him to the ground, his face contorted into a sadistic grin that gave even Akeno chills.

Standing over the unconscious blonde Zenkei slowly raised his blade for what everyone thought would be the final blow. Everyone was so stunned by his display of power they were glued to their spots in both terror and amazement. Then without warning Koneko shot from where she was standing and tackled the rogue yokai, knocking the glaive out of his hands which seemed to break whatever trance he was in. As he looked around before passing out.

 **Occult Research Club**

After laying Zenkei and Kiba on the two couches the remaining 4 members of the ORC went outside to discuss what had just occured. "Ok what the hell!" Issei exclaimed servely confused. "Koneko, what do you do you know?" Rias softly asked the rook, who currently appeared to be completely zoned out. Hearing her name Koneko immediately went to explaining how she sensed the same energy from Zenkei in the field as he had from her sister.

At the revelation both Rias and Akeno paled slightly, both growing worried expressions. "Ok what am I missing?" Asked a confused Issei. "Kuroka, a nekomata who, one night, went mad with power due to Senjutsu and killed her master. She also happens to be Koneko's sister." Rias explained, watching Koneko flinch at hearing her sister's name.

"Wait, are you saying you think Zenkei's gone even crazier than normal?" Issei asked in disbelief. "I mean sure what just happened was insane, but you guys really think he could be dangerous?" He continued. "Of course not." Rias said though her face told the truth, that she wasn't sure what was going.

Seeing her uncertainty unnerved Issei. "Akeno?" He turned to see the same look clear as day on her face. Looking to Koneko he saw a fearful expression on her face. "Shit." He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ughh, what happened?" Zenkei said aloud as he woke up, his limbs heavy and aching. "That should be obvious my darling, you finally used the gift I left you! And unlocked your fourth tail in the process!" A familiar cheery feminine voice chirped up from behind the yokai, making him force his sore body to turn and face it.

Though when he saw who it was he wished he had just ignored it, because standing there was a woman who Zenkei both loved and hated to see. She had long black hair styled in a topknot with bangs framing her slightly rounded face and gold eyes. Her smooth, pale face held a relatively proud expression, though there was a underlying hint of sadness in her eyes as she stared upon the young man.

"N-no, you aren't real." Zenkei stated in disbelief, hesitantly reaching out to touch the woman. "Zenkei-kun, is that anyway to greet your mother?" She asked in a warm tone as a sad smile spread across her face and she took his hand into her own.

"But you can't be here. You're..." He trailed off uncharacteristically lacking the strength to finish the thought, though his mother seemed to pick up on what he meant. "That's never kept me away from you before Zenkei-kun." She replied in the same warm voice as she lead him along the beach that seemed to materialize out of the darkness around them.

Zenkei's head spun as the two of them walked along the beach. "But the old man said it was just a dream! You couldn't really be here!" The yokai argued back trying to make sense of it, though the warmth of her hand on his as they walked along the coastline effectively dismantled his argument.

"And do you think that old monkey has never been wrong before?" She quipped with a giggle and a sigh before continuing. "There are things even Sun Wukong doesn't understand, no matter how crazy that may seem." She informed the boy with a smile as she stopped and turned him to face her.

Her golden orbs looking at him with the love only a mother could hold for her child. Seeing the look he had wished to see again for years seemed to break something within Zenkei as a single tear slowly slide down his cheek, his mother reacted by pulling his head to her shoulder when he began to cry softly and hug her tightly.

He stood there in her embrace crying his eyes out, for what seemed like hours, while his mother simply held him and stroked one of his ears in a way she had done when he was younger. This served to soothe him, if only slightly, and remind him of the most painful memories he had worked so hard to repress.

"K-Kaa-san, I'm so sorry." He gasped in to her shirt, while struggling to get a hold of his emotions. "Shhh, it's ok darling." She cooed softly still petting his ears gently. "B-but.." He started to argue back when she stopped petting him and pulled back to look him in the eyes again. "But you wish you could have helped me." She said in a solemn voice to which he nodded silently crying, not trusting his voice enough to speak. "Zenkei, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You were only six at the time, besides if I remember correctly I told you to run." She reminded him causing him to flinch slightly at the mention of running.

He'd never forgiven himself for leaving her that night, no matter what Yasaka or Wukong told him. He just couldn't forgive the cowardly act of leaving his own mother to die to those crows. The very reminder of what happened that night producing a new batch of tears.

"B-but I shouldn't have left you! We could've ran together!" Zenkei said, tightening his hold on her afraid of losing her again. "How do I forgive myself for letting you die!" He shouted overwhelmed with grief. She knew he'd been bottling all of this up, all this time. Of course he still blamed himself for what happened. He never knew why they were there or even why they hunted him now.

She waited for him to calm, even if only a little, before speaking again. "Zenkei what happened wasn't your fault and couldn't be helped." She told him, raising a hand to stop the forming argument. He was just like his father in that account, always looking for solutions that didn't exist.

"It was because of their fear that they came after me, as well as why they seem to be constantly coming after you." She explained with a frown at thinking of the stupid reason for someone to ruin her child's life. "We are hold a power that they could never dream of overcoming and it scared them to the point that they felt they needed to do something drastic." She explained, checking to make sure he understood what he was trying to say.

"But how do I get them to leave me alone?" Zenkei asked, sounding like the small child she remembered. "That's simple dear, you show them that you won't stand for their actions any longer." She said in a voice full of infectious determination. "And while you're at it, kick a little ass for your Kaa-san!" She said, receiving a strong nod as Zenkei's eyes hardened and began to glow a beautiful gold.

"Wait, you still haven't told me how you're here!" Zenkei pointed out confused with a small smile. Instead of answering him however, his mother summoned his katana out of thin air and held it out to him. "You think I'd leave my only child alone in such a cold world?" She questioned with a mischievous grin, her eyes gaining the same glow as Zenkei's. "I'll always be right her." She said poking him in his muscled chest, over his heart.

"Now I think it's time you woke up, you have a job to get to after all." She said before adding. "You should go find that girlfriend of yours Zenkei, I'd love to finally meet her." She said before pushing him into his back.

"Wait!" Zenkei exclaimed sitting up on a couch in the ORC clubroom, receiving confused and suprised looks from everyone else. "Zenkei! Dude you really scared us!" Issei yelled, standing up and pointing at him accusingly.

Zenkei let out a quiet sigh before asking how long he had been out. Rias answered, telling him a day while she carefully assessed his demeanor. And he didn't even noticed when Akeno asked him how he felt.

That's because at that moment he recognized a very powerful aura near the edge of the town. It was being suppressed but only barely enough that you'd have to be searching to find itand to Zenkei that only confirmed who it belonged to.

He looked over at his katana which was sheathed next to the sofa and grabbed it. "I actually feel terrific." Zenkei answered calmly despite his expression becoming cold and serious, drawing the curiosity of everyone present.

However before anyone could question him he stood up with his sword and walked out with nothing more than a small wave and brief goodbye.

"See! I told you he wasn't crazy!" Issei exclaimed victoriously

 **With Zenkei**

After leaving the ORC Zenkei walked through the city, his sword on his back. "How does this thing even work?" He thought as said sword clinked against it's sheathe.

'Yes I wonder that too." Zenkei heard his mothers voice say in his head, causing him to freeze mid-step.

"Wait how are you talking to me!" Zenkei shouted to the luckily empty street. "Relax Zenkei-kun, I told you I would always be with you." She said with amusement. "Beside you don't want to look crazy in-front of your Sensei, the old monkey may die of disappointment, if the shock of your return doesn't kill him first." She added offhandedly, causing Zenkei's growing smile to drop.

"So you can sense him as well?" He asked her silently as he continued to walk through the city, closer to the edge where the city stopped and forest began. "Of course I did, I met Wukong back when he was really wild. I know that indomitable ki anywhere." She said laughing, remembering an old story she'd have to tell Zenkei someday.

After walking for another half an hour Zenkei was finally surrounded by trees. "Well now, good to see all dogs do come crawling back!" A mocking voice broke the silence of his walk, making him frown slightly.

"You know for a snake bastard, your bark and bite are considerably lacking ." Zenkei shot back turning to face the owner of the voice. Gold eyes met green as Zenkei stared at the pale teen in front of him as the boy stared back indifferently.

"Then again it's no wonder how useless you are, you don't do anything other than sulk and sit around reading." Zenkei continued his frown slowly morphing into a small grin. God did he miss this back and forth, and judging by the growing smile on the other boys face he did as well.

"You should know better than most just how strong 'weak' I am from our last fight, Zenkei." The teen replied scornfully, taking a step toward Zenkei, who also stepped forward and balled his fists. "Wanna test that again lizard?" Zenkei challenged with a glare, though he was honestly excited to battle his rival after so long.

"No need for that Zenkei, you will have plenty of time to restart with Xin Long another time." Sun Wukong said dropping down from a tree in-front of them with a knowing smile. "What do you mean restart, I never stopped training Sensei?" Xin asked the older man who had stopped what was sure to be a destructive fight.

"Yes but I'm afraid Zenkei has been neglecting his training." Wukong pointed out without taking his eyes off of the yokai, who let out an incriminating sigh as he looked everywhere except his sensei.

"Though sure that's not the only thing you've been neglecting." The sage added before glancing at the nekomata who was staring at Zenkei quietly with an unreadable expression. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot about Kuroka! I wonder how all of this has affected her." He thought guiltily as he read the hurt look she gazed at him with.

"I mean a whole two years is a long time for a girl to wait to see her love again." His mother chimes in poetically. A look of realization flashed across Zenkei's face before he reached over his free side and drew his katana, throwing and embedding it into a tree trunk next to Sun Wukong.

"You were wrong." He said, slyly grinning at the unflinching man who looked at the sword curiously while his other students glared at the yokai. "Zenkei! Apologize to your Sensei this moment!" His mother's voice called out from the black blade of the katana. "I-Inari?" Sun Wukong asked confused.

"In the flesh, err, steel?" She said her one liner falling apart. "But how?" He asked unable to wrap his head around what was happening. "See completely beyond his logic, now apologize!" Inari's voice demanded the yokai from the sword.

"Okay, sorry Sensei." Zenkei said dryly, staring intently at the tree his blade was protruding from. "Good, now I believe there is something that you need to take care of." Inari spoke up again, hinting to the other female yokai.

Looking to his shell shocked sensei Zenkei sighed before taking Kuroka's hand in his. "Well seeing as you have some catching up to do, I have some explaining of my own to do of my own so sensei I leave my mother in your care." He told them before walking with said girl back into the forest, nervously planning out his talk.

They stopped once they reached a clearing in the woods. Zenkei let go of her hand and took a few more steps away from her. He stood with his back to her fighting himself over the correct way to explain his actions, feeling Kuroka's silent gaze on him the entire time. A moment of silence pass and Kuroka finally broke the silence.

"So you have nothing to say to me after two years Zenkei?" She harshly questioned, tired of waiting for him. "I'm sorry, my intention was never to hurt you." Zenkei croaked out in an almost whisper. "You're sorry?! You disappeared for two years, and you're sorry?" Kuroka finally snapped, losing the composure she had barely been holding on to since she first sensed him enter the forest.

He didn't respond to her question. He couldn't. He couldn't justify what he had now realized was a mistake. One that now only hurt him but apparently hurt the girl he claimed to love. "You can't even look at me! It's like I'm talking to a whole different person!" She yelled as tears began to trail down her cheeks. Zenkei couldn't even bring himself to argue back because deep down he knew what he did wasn't the right thing to do, he knew it then too but his fears forced him to act irrationally and dive for the easier choice. He just silently hung his head and turned around, trying to avoid making contact with eyes that he was sure were filled with pain.

Seeing his actions Kuroka silently approached the conflicted yokai.

 **SMACK!!**

"Dammit Zenkei say something!" She demanded pulling him to face her. That's when he truly realized how much pain he had caused her. Her eyes didn't show just pain, they showed heartbreak. The pain of the one you love abandoning you with no explanation, and it crushed him to see it in her eyes. "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to hurt you or Sensei or anybody else! I was trying to keep you safe!" Zenkei shouted back, the slap drawing out his anger he felt at his decision.

"How!? You take off in middle of the night by yourself making me and the others go on this perilous journey in search of you to keep us safe! Zenkei we thought you had died! Sun Wukong never gave up hope on finding you to the point we've been looking all over the world! And you spit in his face when you return after running away but throwing your sword at him!?" Kuroka fumed, while Zenkei stood there meeting her teary glare as she continued yelling. "And to top it all off my supposed boyfriend can't offer me anything but a pitiful sorry? What the hell about any of this was supposed to save us!?" She kept yelling before pushing Zenkei away and turning to leave.

Seeing this he panicked and reached out to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry Kuroka, I really am! I made a mistake that I've regretted everyday since I made it but I was scared and didn't want anybody to get hurt over me. Please don't hate me for a stupid mistake." Zenkei desperately tried to explain himself, only for her to jerk away from his grasp still very upset. "No Zenkei! We knew that the fallen angels were hunting you! Yasaka made sure we all knew and we stuck with you regardless, you left us!" She shouted before running off, tears in her eyes.

"Well then! That went terrific." Xin Long's cynical voice called out to the lone yokai as he revealed he had been standing just behind the tree line. "Not now lizard." Zenkei sighed sadly as he and his rival began walking back to where they had left their master.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure it was wise to leave town so suddenly?" Inari asked her son as he hiked through the dense forest with the rest of Sun Wukong's group. They had been traveling for a couple of days only stopping to rest and eat during the day and to sleep at night.

He had been thinking over the question for most of their walk so far and the conclusions he came to didn't help to soothe his nerves. Rias and Sona would most likely grow suspicious of his sudden disappearance and start to look for him.

Which would no doubt signal to his hunters that he was no longer squatting in devil territory meaning that they'd most likely begin their pursuit again. Though this didn't scare his as it would most times, now he wanted them to come find him. He had a message to send and only knew one way to deliver it.

"Did you hear me Zenkei?" Sun Wukong asked Zenkei from the front of the group, snapping him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry I zoned out." He quickly apologized, keeping pace with the group. "It's fine, I was just curious of what you were going to tell Yasaka when we arrive in Kyoto." The old man said offhandedly, trying to get his most lively student back to his old self.

"I'll tell her the truth and ask for her support." Zenkei answered in a detached tone, still running through possible scenarios concerning him reappearing in the supernatural world. He'd rather think about possible complications than think of facing his pseudo mother figure again.

She'd probably immediately begin by demanding to know why he'd disappeared in the first place then switch between scolding him for leaving and welcoming him back with open arms. He shook the image from his head choosing to distract himself from what he knew would be a tense reunion.

He honestly would have tried to avoid the encounter entirely if possible, though once Sun Wukong knew if his plan he wasted no time in telling him that he'd need support from a faction if he wanted to fulfill his goal. So here they were walking back to Kyoto, a task that Wukong's group was all too familiar with. Along with his sporadic challenges meant to keep their minds sharp.

The entire walk, though nostalgic, was plagued with tension between Kuroka and Zenkei. The both were far more quiet than usual, only speaking when directly addressed if at all. Both Sun Wukong and Xin Long knew what was wrong though only the young dragon knew truly how hurt Kuroka was by his actions. "I hope your mistake doesn't rob both of you of your joy Zenkei." The Monkey King thought solemnly, smoking his pipe as the group followed the setting sun.

Three Day Later

Almost an entire week after leaving Kuoh, Zenkei and the rest of Wukong's group finally arrived at the Fukushimi Shrine.

As they approached the front gate they were stopped by a monkey yokai holding a large staff. "What is your business here?" He asked sternly before he recognized Sun Wukong and opened the gates with little resistance. Zenkei thought about causing a scene to try to delay his meeting with Yasaka but thought better, knowing it would lead to more problems.

He resigned his fate and drudged on to the meeting. He shot Kuroka a apologetic look as the walked into the shrine, though she ignored him as she had been the entire journey. He knew she'd be upset with him but knowing that he had hurt her so badly ate at his composure as he prepared to essentially ask his adoptive mother to support him in a war against the Fallen Angels.

Time seemed to tick by at half it's normal speed as they waited for the Leader in an empty room. Until the door opened and a shrill voice shouted "Zenkei!" as Kunou rushed toward and pulled him into a surprisingly powerful hug. "Well I admit I was doubtful when I was told you had returned with Zenkei, Sun." Yasaka said bowing respectfully as she entered behind her daughter, who at this point was holding on to Zenkei's arm.

The meeting drug along slowly as Yasaka questioned Zenkei on his actions. He explained to her why he made the choice he did although she didn't appear too upset by it, which he questioned. "Zenkei, I've known you since you were twelve years old so I know you don't make the best decisions when under stress." She explained in a motherly tone that reminded Zenkei of something he neglected to remember.

"That reminders me Yasaka, there is something else that we need to speak about later." Sun Wukong spoke up, beating Zenkei to the point. "And what would that be Sun?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "It involves Inari." The sage replied shortly, gesturing to the katana currently hanging on Zenkei's back. Her face grew to one of extreme curiosity as she quickly ended the meeting excusing everyone as she and Sun Wukong left with Zenkei's sword in hand.

With ORC

It had been three days since Zenkei had awoken then disappeared and Rias had begun to worry. "It's not like he'd just leave Sona, I think something happened to him." Rias told her fellow king as they soaked in a large tub with their queens. Sona just listened indifferently trying to find a reason for her friends suspicion before she remembered that Zenkei was recently targeted by the Fallen Angels and from what he told Rias, it wasn't the first time something like that had happened .

"Rias I don't think you should get involved in this for someone that isn't even a part of your peerage." Sona cautiously warned the the redhead but her words didn't seem to change Rias's way of thinking. "Even still Sona, if they killed him in our territory then it's a clear breach of the treaty and we should go to the Maous with this." Rias reasoned receiving a nod from her friend before summoning her familiar and sending it to inform her brother that she wished to speak to him.

With Zenkei

"You know I can't remember the last time we did this, Xin." Zenkei groaned as he stretched, standing across from the man in a paved section of the courtyard, littered with shinai abandoned by previous users of the training ground. "That would be because you chose to stray away from the pack, Fido." The dragon replied with a small smile watching Zenkei's grin drop, but not completely disappear.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you lizard?" The yokai asked with a only a minor scowl, raising his hands to prepare for the fight. "Only fair to show you how Kuroka feels when she's around you." He shot back, not having time to add on to the comment when Zenkei quickly closed the distance between them and tried to slam his fist into Xin's face. To his credit Xin barely had enough time to block the blow and the arm that blocked the blow already screamed in protest after taking the massive blow.

"You know Zenkei, you're very predictable, even after all of these years." Xin mocked, exaggerating his words to draw more of the kitsune's anger. Zenkei responded by taking a small step back before spinning and trying to kick Xin in the chest. The young man blocking his attack a second time, though with visible difficulty this time around. The two had been equals and polar opposites the entire time they had known each other and they both knew Zenkei wasn't weak.

This was confirmed when Zenkei caught the young dragon with a uppercut to the jaw. Xin countered by skillfully moving with the blow's momentum and elbowing his rival in the temple, making Zenkei pause and shake his head to clear his doubled vision. Seeing this opening Xin planned to take advantage and charged forward before jumping back and twisting his body unnaturally to avoid Zenkei's now flaming fists.

"What's wrong Xin, write a check you can't cash?!" Zenkei growled with a small smile, his four tails swinging wildly behind him as adrenaline coursed through his being. "Of course not, if I remember correctly you're the one prone to mistakes." Xin chided pushing Zenkei, making him lose his balance and fall. Jumping back to his feet Zenkei was about to charge forward again when he caught sight of Kuroka watching the two of them from across the yard and froze.

"Kur-!" He began to call out to her and try to fix his mistake when Xin quickly closed the space between them once again and successfully punched the yokai in the stomach, clearing the air from his lungs. "Focus on the battle Zenkei! You'll get hurt otherwise." He semi-growled and kicked the teen away from him, saving his friends from an interaction that would result in nothing but wasted time and arguing. Regaining his breath Zenkei jumped up, preparing a blue ball of flames in his throat. Reading him like a book Xin met his attack with a fireball of his own, clashing elegant blue fire with sickly green.

The heat from the attacks was intense. The only saving grace of the boys being that Sun Wukong and Yasaka came out just in time to stop them before they() did too much damage with their flames.

After being told by their master that such recklessness wouldn't be tolerated at a shrine. Xin left with the offhanded remark. "You should know Zenkei, your Fox Fire stands no chance against real flame."

Zeneki was about to follow and continue their fight when he was called by Yasaka up to the patio. "So Zenkei from what your Kaa-san and Sensei were telling me, you plan to confront the Fallen Angels that hunt you in order to earn your peace?" She asked though it was more of a statement. "H-Hai Yasaka and I'd also appreciate it if you were to support me and justify my reasoning if the need arose." Zenkei stated diplomatically making Yasaka smile at his mature thinking on the subject. They both knew that if Zenkei set out to attack the Fallen Angels alone it would only result in his death, a fact his mother had drilled into his head during their walk to the yokai capital.

"Very well, I can guarantee you our faction's support and may even be able to gain the help of an ally of ours." She said with a smile making Zenkei flash a foxy grin.

It was time to get this operation started.


End file.
